


Mrs. Luthor-Danvers vs. Fly

by korrasamikalefield



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I finally got around to writing this prompt, I'm laughing, So hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrasamikalefield/pseuds/korrasamikalefield
Summary: Lena looks at her wife, confused. “Kara, what are you doing?” she looks at the scene, “and why are you standing on the dining table with your shoes on??”





	Mrs. Luthor-Danvers vs. Fly

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: “came home and saw her being a dork and I asked what was she doing and she replied with hunting flies, so I replied have you gotten any "no but I'm trying"”

“Begone! How DARE yo-!!” a barely audible shout and crashing is heard from the apartment.

Lena quickly fumbles for her keys, worried that something’s wrong with Kara. The jingle of keys and a door opening fills the room. “Bab-?” she’s cut off by Kara’s screech.

“Oh, Rao! Lena, you scared it away!” Kara’s voice echos through the space. “Rao, Rao, Rao, now it’s flying again!” she squeaks. She’s standing, basically quivering, on the dining table with a flyswatter in hand and a frying pan in the other one, both in motion.

Lena looks at her wife, confused. “Kara, what are you doing?” she looks at the scene, “and why are you standing on the dining table with your shoes on??” 

Kara looks at her frantically, “I’m hunting flies.” she replies. “Have you gotten any?” Lena chuckles and asks, moving to put her bag down on the couch. “N-No, but I’m trying!” a shriek emits from Kara as the fly swoops in closer to her, “please help me.” she begs.

Lena just watches and laughs. She married a dork. Kara looks at her again. “It isn’t funny babe! It’s ugly and horrific and it landed on my potstickers!! Lena! Stop laughing at me!” Kara pleads, still swinging her “weapons” at the air.

Lena wipes away the tears that formed out of laughter, “Lord, Kara, you have super speed, you’re faster than the fly.” she continues laughing at the absurdity of the situation, her wonderful, strong wife, Kara Danvers, AKA Supergirl, National City’s finest hero, is reduced to a whimpering mess on their dining table because of a fly. 

Kara gasps, “Still! I don’t like flies! Lena, it tried to eat. My. Potstickers. It landed on and defiled my favorite food!” the fly zooms right by Kara, buzzing in her ear, she trips and falls off the table and lets out a scream, “AH!”

Lena continues laughing until she sees her wife fall, color drains from her face and she rushes over to Kara. "Oh, darling are you okay?" she asks, concern dripping from every word.

"This is what happens when you don't help your wife that's being terrorized by a fly from hell." Kara whines, rubbing her head that doesn't really hurt that much, considering she's practically invincible. Lena worries anyways.

Lena moves to help Kara up and sits her on the couch as she scoffs, "Please, a fly can't do anything to you, you can get shot by all of the bullets in the world and still be fine Kara." she moves to open a window, promptly letting the fly exit through the window. She closes it and moves back to sit with Kara. 

Kara grunts, "Doesn't mean I can't hate them." she answers with a pout.

Lena laughs as Kara smiles at hearing her wife laugh. "You're a dork, Kara. I love you." she moves in to kiss her. Kara meets her halfway and they embrace in a loving lip-lock.

"I love you too, Lena." Kara sighs, "Can we go get more potstickers?" she adds.

Lena chuckles and nods. "Everyone's going to know about this, by the way, love."

Kara groans and covers her face with her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I started drawing random loops on paint as I thought of ideas to write and, well, this fic and this pic happened.   
> http://imgur.com/ccKvq9D


End file.
